Forum:AZL Wahl zum Kai
Ich beantrage die Löschung des Artikels Wahl zum Kai und die Verschiebung des Inhaltes in den Artikel Kai. Begründung: Es gibt keinen zwingenden Grund für einen eigenständigen Artikel zur Wahl der/des Kai. Der stark ausbaufähige Artikel Kai kann hingegen diese Informationen recht gut gebrauchen. --Pflaume 14:23, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) * Verschieben --Klossi 14:32, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) * Löschen wie vorgeschlagen. --Egeria 14:34, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *'Zustimmung'--D47h0r 14:38, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *'Behalten' - Es wird so genannt und hat somit seine Berechtigung. Kai kann gerne ausgebaut werden, aber wir machen es eigentlich immer so, dass wir Ereignisse wie diese in Einzelartikel schreiben. Seit wann wurde das abgeschafft?--Tobi72 14:46, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) **Ok, Verschieben in einen Artikel Wahl zum Kai (2370) und einen neuen Artikel Wahl zum Kai (2375) wie von BM unten vorgeschlagen halte ich für gut. Die Kombination beider Artikel kann dann in Kai eingebunden werden.--Tobi72 07:14, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *'löschen', Inhalt unterbringen in Kai, Wahl zum Kai 2370 und Wahl zum Kai 2375--Bravomike 22:22, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Wie Bravomike in der anderen Diskussion ganz gut erklärt hat (wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden hab), ist das mit den Einzelartikeln nicht immer generell zu sagen. In diesem Fall bin ich dann auch für das Verschieben des Inhalts in Kai. -- 22:31, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Schließe mich den Vorschlag von Pflaume an. NCC1701E 22:06, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) * Da beide Artikel sehr kurz sind bin ich für das Zusammenführen der beiden Artikel. --One of four 08:22, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 12:53, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- :Inhalt der Diskussionsseite (ebenfalls gelöscht): Hey, ich Glaube da liegt ein Irrtum vor Kai Opaka ist nicht Tod, sie kann nur nicht den Mond verlassen, sonst würde sie sterben. Gruß--Sisko2375 13:22, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist ein klein wenig verzwickt ("tot" bedeutet nicht nimmer gleich "tot" im ST-Universum :-D). Im Grunde genommen ist die Kai auf diesem Mond erst gestorben, wurde dann aber von Mikroben wieder zum Leben erweckt und kann nun deswegen den Mond nicht mehr verlassen. Klar muss man das hier entsprechend im Artikel anpassen. Aufgrund ihrer Situation ist sie nicht mehr in der Lage (und auch nicht gewillt) ihr Amt auszuführen, sie sieht das als ihr Schicksal an, als ihre neue Aufgabe: You must tell our people, Kira, that I have answered the call of the Prophets. I was brought here because it is time for these people to begin their healing process, just as you were brought here to begin yours. und My work is here now, Commander. :Davon mal abgesehen, aber eine ganz andere Frage: Warum ist die Wahl zum Kai ein eigenständiger Artikel? Warum werden die Inhalte nicht einfach dem (momentan auch noch recht ausbaufähigen) Artikel Kai untergeordnet? --Pflaume 14:12, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Weil wir das bei 10000 unserer Artikel ansonst fragen müssten. Warum kann "Zeit der Abrechnung" und "Restauration Bajors" nicht mit in den Artikel "Bajoranische Religion" übernommen werden und muss ein eigenständiger Artikel sein. Warum brauchen wir den Artikel "Zweite Schlacht von Chin'toka"? Der besteht nur aus einem kurzen Absatz und man weiß über die Vorkommnisse und das Ergebnis der Schlacht nicht viel... Reicht es nicht, das alles in den Artikel "Dominion-Krieg" unterzubringen? Weil es spezielle Ereignisse sind. Ich halte den AZL für übertrieben schnell. Kann man nicht erst einmal den Ersteller fragen und darüber reden, bevor man so etwas macht? Ich denke, dass es hier um das Ereignis selbst geht, das kann in dem Artikel Kai angesprochen werden, aber es hat meiner Ansichgt nach auch eine Berechtigung als alleinstehender Artikel. Ich weiß Wikipedia ist nicht maßgeblich für uns, aber da gibt es auch Einen Artikel zu Bundespräsident und sogar einen zu jeder Wahl des Bundespräsidenten. Was spricht dagegen, dass man das hier nicht auch macht. Und das der Artikel Kai nicht ausgebaut ist, bedeutet nicht, dass Wahl zum Kai überflüssig ist, sondern dass sich jemand hinsetzen sollte und Kai ausbauen. Da gibt es viel mehr, als nur die Wahl...--Tobi72 15:02, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::: tatsächlich war sie ja tot ^^. da aber, glaube ich, ihr überleben geheim gehalten wurde, wäre es warscheinlich mehr im sinne des POV von Verlust zu sprechen-- 15:15, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :@Tobi72: Weil soetwas auf Diskussionseiten wie dieser hier immer wieder untergeht und letztendlich keine Entscheidung getroffen wird, weil sich alle dumm und dämlich diskutieren. Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich überhaupt aufregst: Der Inhalt bleibt doch völlig unangetastet. Warum muss immer so ein Drama gemacht werden, wenn hier mal ein Lemma gelöscht werden soll (der Inhalt des Artikels aber nicht)? Zum Beispiel mit dem Bundespräsidenten in der Wikipedia: Einzelne Wahlen haben dort einen eigenständigen Artikel, die Beschreibung der Wahl an sich, ist aber im Artikel des Bundespäsidenten untergebracht. Wann lagert man solche Informationen (zu einzelnen Ereignissen wohlbemerkt) aus? Ganz einfach: wenn sie den ursprünglichen Artikel sprengen. Davon kann im Beispiel Kai aber keine Rede sein. Zudem: Die Wahl eines Kai (das Prozedere, wer kann gewählt werden, wer darf wählen, wie wird gewählt, etc. pp.) ist unmittelbarer Bestandteil der Definition eines Kai. Diese Information auszulagern ist einfach unnötig. --Pflaume 15:29, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Kai ist wie du selbst sagst ein "Ausbaufähiger Artikel". Ich finde es sehr mutig von dir im Vorhinein zu sagen, dass "Wahl zum Kai" dort nicht untergeht. Zudem sind die Beispiele für das "Untergehen auf Diskussionsseiten" auf "Alltagsgegenstäbnde" bezogen, das Problem hier ist: Dies ist ein "In Universe" Artikel und somit doppelt relevant. Ich finde den Artikel für Star Trek sehr wichtig. Und wiese sollte der nur für Kai wichtig sein. Ich denke er hat auch in "Bajoranische Religion" relevanz und dann brauch ich da nicht den ganzen Text nochmal rein zu schreiben, sondern es reicht ein "Siehe auch". Wie gesagt ist das hier ein Ereignis, Kai ist ein Titel. Das ist nicht das gleiche.--Tobi72 15:36, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Zudem lasse ich die anderen Diskussionen nicht untergehen, es ist doch bisher immer so, dass den Diskussionsteilnehmern die Argumente ausgehen und einen AZL zu schreiben, weil man keine Argumente hat, das halte ich für etwas bedenklich. Da gehen wir hier auf MA in die völlig falsche Richtung.--Tobi72 15:37, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::So, hab lange überlegt, ob ich hier überhaupt was schreibe. Im großen und ganzen kann ich mich nämlich nur Pflaumes Argumentation anschließen und nichts wirklich neues beitragen. Höchstens vielleicht, dass ich sowieso der Meinung bin, dass oftmals Artikelinhalte zusammengelegt werden könnten. In der Vergangenheit hab ich oftmals Versuche in die Richtung unternommen, aber bei dem massiven Widerstand habe ich es dann weitgehend aufgegeben. Dass Diskussionen wie zur Artikelrelevanz, die doch in eine ähnliche Richtung führen, einschlafen, liegt wohl auch eher daran als an mangelnden Argumenten. Was soll eigentlich die Aussage: eine AZL zu schreiben, weil keine Argumente da sind. Hat das hier irgendwer gemacht, oder geht es nur um Argumente die den eigenen Vorstellungen nicht widersprechen? --Egeria 16:25, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, hier Pflaumes Grund, warum er einen AZL gemacht hat: Weil soetwas auf Diskussionseiten wie dieser hier immer wieder untergeht und letztendlich keine Entscheidung getroffen wird, weil sich alle dumm und dämlich diskutieren. ::Ich finde es nicht gut, wie ihr beide argumentiert. Ihr habt euern Standpunkt, aber keine Argumente und deshalb wird dann versucht den Standpunkt einfach über AZL durchzuboxen. Das ist meiner Ansicht nach ein Missbrauch des AZL. Wer keine Argumente hat, sollte ggf den Standpunkt überdenken und nicht einfach die Meinung auf Teufel komm raus durchsetzen zu wollen ist ziemlich destruktiv.--Tobi72 17:05, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Auch ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, mich hier noch einmal einzumischen. Ich halte es aber für wichtig, festzuhalten, dass es für mich hier um vollkommen andere Probleme geht, als in den angesprochenen anderen Diskussionen. Dort ging es oft darum, ob ein genannter Artikel Lemmawert hat, und zwar in Fällen, in denen der Artikel sonst ganz verschwinden würde. Dazu will ich mich hier gar nicht äußern, das soll zentral geklärt werden. :::::Hier geht es aber um eine vollkommen andere Frage, nämlich ob das in den Artikel Kai gehört oder einen eigenen Artikel verdient. Ich persönlich würde es lieber im Artikel Kai sehen, habe aber auch nichts gegen einen eigenen Artikel.--Bravomike 18:09, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::@BM: Warum hat dann Zweite Schlacht von Chin'toka für dich mehr Lemma Wert als Wahl zum Kai? Der ganze Inhalt des Artikels steht schon in Dominion-Krieg.--Tobi72 18:33, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Das ist relativ einfach: Die Zweite Schlacht von Chin'toka ist ein singuläres, individuelles historisches Ereignis. Deswegen schreiben wir Zweite Schlacht von Chin'toka, und nicht „zweite Schlacht von Chin'toka“. Dieses Ereignis ist ein eigenständiger Artikelgegenstand, so wie der Dominion-Krieg selbst auch. Auch er ist ein indiviuelles historisches Ereignis, dass sich aus einer Vielzahl anderer Ereignisse, unter anderem Schlachten, zusammensetzt. Die Frage ist hier allein, wie genau man die Geschichtsschreibung auflöst, und ich denke, es ist ist im Falle von Kriegen hier und bei anderen Lexika allgemeiner Konsens, dass bei Kriegen zumeist die einzelnen Schlachten als Grundbausteine angesehen werden. :::::In diesem Fall dagegen haben wir es mit einem Abstraktum zu tun, der Wahl zum Kai eben. Der Artikel gibt laut Lemma über diesen abstrakten Vorgang Auskunft. Kai ist als Titel und Amt ein weiteres Abstraktum. Ich schließe mich in dieser Hinsicht deswegen Pflaume an, wenn er argumentiert, dass der Vorgang der Wahl auch im Artikel zum Amt untergebracht werden kann, genau wie das (wenn das Beispiel schon zitiert worden ist) auch in der Wikipedia mit dem Bundespräsidenten gemacht wird. Allerdings, und ich schätze mal, in diesem Punkt bin ich dann wieder anderer Meinung als Pflaume, wäre ich durchaus dafür, die Artikel Wahl zum Kai 2370 und Wahl zum Kai 2375 anzulegen, weil es sich um singuläre, individuelle historische Ereignisse handelt. :::::Um das noch hinzuzufügen: Ich halte es für falsch, in allen(!) Fragen nach Lemmawertigkeit damit zu argumentieren, ob der Artikel, um den es geht, zu kurz ist, oder ob das Beschriebene auch in einem größeren Artikel aufgehen könnte, oder ob es da untergehen würde. Es sollte meiner Meinung nach darum gehen, ob das Lemma, und allein das Lemma, gewisse Anforderungen erfüllt oder nicht.--Bravomike 22:05, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Alos mit BMs Vorschlag kann ich mich anfreunden, für das jeweilige Ereignis einen Artikel. Da braucht man aber keinen AZL, sondern das kann man auch so ganz einfach machen. Können wir das aber dann in Wahl zum Kai (2370) und Wahl zum Kai (2375) unterbringen, da die Jahreszahlen nicht mit der Wahl selbst genannt wurde?--Tobi72 07:10, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Kann man machen. Ganz streng genommen wäre ich dagegen (Der Zusatz in Klammern deutet an, dass er unnötig wäre, wenn es nicht zwei Artikel gäbe, also dass die Wahlen jeweils die eine Wahl sind, nur dass sich zwischen 2370 und '75 irgendetwas daran ändert. Tatsächlich gehören sie ja aber schon irgendwie zum Lemma, es geht schließlich um genau diese Wahl als individuelles historisches Ereignis.), aber das ist dann nur noch reine Formsache.--Bravomike 14:11, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC)